Anu
Anu is the woman that V.M. Koothrappali set up in an arranged marriage with his son Raj. Her first appearance was in the third episode of Season 12, "The Procreation Calculation". Raj and Anu meet and both seem happy with the arranged marriage until Raj feels that their won't be enough romance in their relationship. Anu is not happy with Raj leaving, gets down on one knee and proposes to Raj. He accepts as the restaurant breaks into applauds. In "The Tam Turbulence", Penny and Bernadette have dinner with Anu to meet Raj's fiancée and they like the woman especially since she has connections all over LA as a hotel concierge. At Leonard and Penny's Halloween party in "The Imitation Perturbation", Anu is dressed up as the U.S. Constitution while Raj is a Supreme Court Justice. The couple plans to have sex in "The Consummation Deviation". At first Raj is all for it until his mutism comes back and he can't speak. At first Anu is freaked out, but they end up sharing their quirks and find themselves compatible. In "The Donation Oscillation" Raj still goes through with his bachelor party plans to ride the Vomit Comet and experience weightlessness. Anu and astronaut Howard decides to join in, though Bernadette wouldn't like to do it and Howard knows it. Just to prove her husband wrong, Bernadette takes his place hating it the entire time. In "The Paintball Scattering", Raj accidentally sees Anu greeting her ex-boyfriend affectionately and is convinced that she was cheating on him. After realizing that they don't know that much about each other, the wedding is called off. In "The Propagation Proposition", the couple decide to start their relationship over from the beginning by dating each other. In "The Maternal Conclusion", Anu is in London for a convention and then gets offered a management position. She wonders what that means for them. Raj decides to go to London and propose thinking that this is his last chance for happiness. Howard goes to the airport and convinces him to stay. Trivia * She works as a hotel concierge ("The Procreation Calculation"). * She wants to own her own hotel ("The Procreation Calculation"). It is too bad she didn't meet Raj three or four years ago, before he cut himself off his father's fortune, because his father would have bought her a hotel. * Anu actually fits with Raj pretty good, because she's more a dominant person, which Raj lacks of. * She is very successful for her job and has a lot of connections with celebrities and a lot of hotspots. * She doesn't know about why Raj is still single and that he is very needy, arrogant, reek of desperation and a mama's boy. That is why his relationships never last. * She dressed up as the U.S. Constitution at Leonard and Penny's Halloween party ("The Imitation Perturbation") and Judge Raj plans to interrupt her. * Her relationship with Raj was on the rocks as of "The Paintball Scattering" because he found her talking and hugging her ex-boyfriend. Afterwards they decide to date and get to know each other better. * In "The Maternal Conclusion" Raj was heading to London and ask her to marry her. Their future wasn't bright since they were so different, and Howard made Raj realize it. * One of her known dislikes is music, much to Raj's surprise, who is not ashamed to admit his interest in music and appreciation for songs such as Beyonce's "Single Ladies". Gallery TPC-8.jpg|Raj and Anu meet. TTT-9.jpg|Hi, we're Bernadette and Penny. TTT-12.jpg|Why an arranged marriage? Tam17.png|Entering Anu's hoteShow MoreShow FewerHi, we're Bernadette and Penny.Why an arranged marriage?Entering Anu's hotel lobby.You're here to check me out.This is an amazing place.Anu at dinner.Anu at dinner.Show MoreShow Fewerl lobby. Tam20.png|You're here to check me out. Tam29.png|This is an amazing place. Tam43.png|Anu at dinner. Tam44.png|Anu at dinner. II23.png|Ruth Ginsberg and the U.S. Constitution. II32.png|Bert, Raj and Anu. II33.png|Bert, Raj and Anu. TCD-5.jpg|What going on, Raj? CV4.png|Anu arrives. CV6.png|I think we should have sex. CV23.png|Raj can't speak to Anu. CV25.png|What going on, Raj? CV32.png|Raj telling her his mutism story. CV33.png|I don't like music. CV34.png|It begins. CV43.png|Morning coffee. CV44.png|Raj, I'm taking a shower. TCD-5.jpg|What going on, Raj? CV4.png|Anu arrives. CV6.png|I think we should have sex. CV23.png|Raj can't speak to Anu. CV25.png|What going on, Raj? CV26.png|Ummmm. TPC-7.jpg|Anu on their first date. TPC-8.jpg|I think I'm nice. Pc82.png|Raj and Anu's first date. Pc83.png|Anu bossing the waiter around. Pc85.png|I think I'm nice. Pc126.png|Getting drinks from the bar, both Raj’s and Anu’s parents were happy for them. Pc128.png|Getting serious. Pc130.png|And you're tall enough I can wear heels. Pc131.png|Anu proposes to Raj. Pc131A.png|Anu proposes to Raj. Pc132.png|Yes! Pc133.png|You'd make a great father. Pc134.png|I'm sorry to waste your time. Pc135A.png|Kiss and applauds. Pc135.png|Happy engaged couple. Scat12.jpg|Anu at the comic book store. Scat13.jpg|Told her mother that her man was going to help with the flower choices. PBAll.png|The gang getting ready for paintball. SB14.jpg|Discussing flower arrangements. SB15.jpg|Raj and Anu. SB38.jpg|Anu is excited about the game. SB39.jpg|The gang gathers for paintball. SB49.jpg|Anu having fun. SB50.jpg|Were you spying on me? SB71.jpg|I'll call an Uber. SB72.jpg|We'll give you a ride. ZB21.jpg|Anu at home. ZB24.jpg|What do you want Raj? ZB25.jpg|Defiant Anu. ZB26.jpg|Still makes her laugh. ZB51.jpg|Anu at home. ZB53.jpg|Raj wants to start over. ZB55.jpg|Asks for a date. ZB56.jpg|Still makes her laugh. TDO-13.jpg|Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime. do44.jpg|Anu is an adrenaline junkie. do45.jpg|Bernadete once rode a cart though the meat section. do59.jpg|The paperwork. do62.jpg|Anu is excited. do63.jpg|Just be honest. do77.jpg|Ready for the Comet. do79.jpg|Then I was right. do82.jpg|Your weirdest finds. Not true. do83.jpg|Weightlessness. do85.jpg|Then your husband was right? do86.jpg|Bernadette in a turmoil. matcon48.jpg|So good to see your face. matcon49.jpg|I'm in Notting Hill. matcon50.jpg|And they want me to start right away. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials